The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by stormedheart
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela. And Harry is his mate. What will happen? Will Harry do the unthinkable with his rival of so many years? Can the enemies fall in love? You're soon about to find out.
1. Prologue

**The thin line between Love and Hate**

**Prologue**

_Draco Malfoy grew up as the only child of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy(Black), at the Malfoy Manor, the marvelous mansion in Wiltshire which had been in his family's possession for hundreds of years. From the time when he could say his first words, it was made clear to him that he was triply special: firstly as a pure-blood-wizard, secondly as a member of the Malfoy family, and thirdly for his veela inheritance. _

In olden times, the society of the wizarding world considered it of high blood status if a pure blood family had magical creature blood in them. Like, for instance, veela blood. Veela have been known to breed with wizards but not with muggles. Children of these couples are half-blood veela, and are known to inherit their father's magical ability and their mother's beauty and charm. Veela are extremely beautiful creatures. Full-blooded veelas have the ability to shape shift into different animal forms like that of an eagle, swan, dove and horse. Half-blood veela can also shape shift only if their mate has strong and powerful magical energy. There has been no such recorded transformation yet.

Veelas appear to be very seductive and possessive in nature and once the identity of their mate is known, they will stop at nothing to gain their soul mate. A veela comes into its heritance at the age of sixteen years. At the night of the veela's sixteenth birthday, the veela will undergo a very painful transformation. The transformation initiates the allure charm; making them completely irresistible not only to their potential mate but also to others. The veela are to known to remain completely loyal to their mates and once the transformation is completed they will only seek for their one true love, may it take months or years. A female veela, on transformation, develops a perfect body while a male veela, have known to grow a masculine structure, and an increase height and weight. Male veela can have mate with both sexes. The veela also develop its wings, usually white or brown in color. These wings are 10 feet in wing span and appear sharp as razor blades to anybody other than its mate and family. These wings are not only made for flight but also for defence. If the veela presumes its mate is stuck in a potentially dangerous situation, the veela shall sprout its wings and grow claws to defend its mate. Veelas seem to be very aggressive beings. There have been a total of 134 recorded veela attacks due to threat opposed to their mates and veela children.

When the mate first come into physical contact with its veela companion, the experience is sensually exhilarating. After the first touch, both the mate and the veela will fall into a drugged state, making them unable to concentrate on anything else but each other. When the mate and the veela both agree on the bonding, the veela will arrange for the room to be bonded in, with a traditional bed layering. The veela will do absolute anything to please their mate, and hence will obey any command made by their mate. Also, when the mate touches it veela's wings, he or she shall feel pleasure beyond explanation. This is how the veela makes itself absolutely desirable and hence, keeping the bond between the mate and its lover forever strong. That is why, veela couples are extremely happy and their love is known to be almost intoxicating.

The first priority of the veela is to lure its mate into the bonding. After accomplishing its first goal, the second most important priority becomes producing offspring. When a male veela has a male mate, the mate will be the carrier of the children. The womb develops after the first bonding, which is a smuch painful experience as compared to the veela transformation. After the womb is developed, the veela and mate can unite again for the second time, in order to impregnate the mate.

After the second bonding, the male veela will give its complete attention and protection to its mate. When the mate finally gives birth, the veela takes the responsibility of the protection of its family. He or she can kill if any danger is opposed to his or her family. This is completely legal, according to veela law.

Also, the veela can resort to killing if any interference is made during the courtship. Veela laws, if violated, will allow the veela to punish the offender with or without mercy. Therefore, it isn't wise to offend a veela. It will be considered a big threat and you might risk your own life by doing so.


	2. Chapter 1: A Sleepless Night

Chapter 1: A Sleepless Night

Vernon Dursley was beyond angry. That wasn't unusual by itself. (Heh :p) He was angry because his nephew had managed to sleep through another morning without making breakfast and doing his morning chores. He decided if this was to continue, he would starve the boy for a month. Speaking of the devil, when the old grumpy man walked in front of Harry's bedroom, he heard the boy yelling during his sleep. He was compelled to eavesdrop on what the boy was making a god damn racket about.

'_Sirius! No, oh god Sirius_. _LET ME GO! I CAN SAVE HIM! …NOOOOOOOOOOOO, no…'_

Hearing about Sirius Black's death, the notorious murderer brought no emotion to Mr. Dursley. Black was the boys closest to family. '_Hmph_,_ he deserved it. He damn well did. These bloody freaks all deserve to die' _Vernon thought as Harry got on his last never.

'Get up boy!' Vernon bellowed through the corridors. 'Get up this very instant!' Harry still didn't steer. This made Vernon furious.

He thought to himself. '_That boy is the cause of all my problems! If he were never there, then he, his wife Petunia, and their son Dudley, would be having the time of their lives. But they didn't. And it was all because of Harry, and his no good freak parents. His parents just had to die that night (he ain't really complaining about that), and leave their equally freakish son on his door step._

He had been beyond upset when he was told to look after the boy and let him grow up in his house. He never wanted someone with those freakish ways to be living in his home, but for some damn reason Harry had to live here.

Vernon ran his hand through his hair, he had enough of this. With one large blow, he managed to break the lock on the door. He, stood at the bed post staring wide eyed at his nephew. Harry really did look weak and fragile, as if he could break any minute. Vernon grinned; he hoped that he would be the one breaking him soon. He hated his nephew, he really did.

'BOY!' He shouted at the top of his lungs. His face was as red as a tomato.

Harry's breathing had quickened, he slowly opened his eyes. Harry tried to talk but when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out.

Uncle Vernon was on the verge of blowing up. Harry dared not to blink. He finally managed to mumble an apology before he was smacked and thrown to the adjacent wall.

THUMP! Harry's unconscious small frame was now sprawled on the floor. A photo frame of Harry's parents had sloped to one side while the lamp on the table fell on the floor due to the impact of the blow. Vernon, happy with himself and grinning like a mad man, left the room and closed the door shut.

'_And he bloody well deserved that'_ was the last thought of before he left the room.

When Harry finally stirred it was night time. Harry shook his head slowly; he still felt dizzy. Why was his head so fuzzy? He didn't feel good at all. His body was aching in pain and he had a large bruise on his back; from where he hit the stone wall.

Harry shook his head again. Maybe he was sicker than he thought. His throat was sore; from when he was screaming from his nightmare, he was burning with fever, yet, he was freezing. It was a very cold night. Harry got up, and sat at the edge of his bed. Since Sirius' death, he had been having various memory lapses, and it got worse with every single day passing by.

'_Sirius, I miss you' _Harry thought to himself. Harry's eyes welled with tears, and he shook his head, meaning to say that his death couldn't be true. His breath was coming in quick intakes, in between his tearful sobs. His mind was racing with the memories of Sirius' fall. He wanted to scream or yell his agony away, but he was not able to do either. He brought his knees to his chest, crawled into tight ball onto his bed, deciding to cry or sleep the night away.


End file.
